


A New Feeling

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of them know ASL, Hip-Hop singer Allura, Hunk is also an interpreter, Keith is that supportive best friend, Lance is an interpreter at Allura's concert, M/M, Shiro is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Shiro lost his hearing and his arm in an accident seven years ago. Since then he hasn't been out and about as much, and Keith wants to change that. He tells Shiro he's bought some pretty expensive V.I.P tickets for a concert, and convinces him to go. Shiro is a bit put off at first, but he has a lot more fun than he initially thought he would.





	A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> Hello! I havent posted in five ever but a friend from the SSS got this cute au and I had to write it for them thankyou Py for this cute af idea <3\. I would like to say now that I am not deaf, I actually, surprisingly, have the best hearing in my family. My mother is Hard of Hearing and so is my brother so I've only taken 3 years of American Sign Language. If I've gotten anything wrong here please FEEL FREE to dm me and correct me on my mistakes. I wanted to make this a nice fic and i want no one to feel disrespected and would extremely appreciate correcting me on my mistakes.

Shiro glared at Keith as he held those ticket in the air. V.I.P passes to go and see Allura. One of the biggest hip hop singers of their time, and Shiro had heard from Keith that she sounded amazing. 

“Keith you knew I wouldn't want to go to something like that! Why would you buy those tickets?!” Shiro signed, his face portraying the emotions rattling around his skull at the very moment. Those were VIP and probably were not cheap!

Keith rolled his eyes and glared “We haven't gone out together in so long Takashi. I want to go out and have fun with you. Stop being so dramatic and trust me on this one. I promise you're going to have a good time.” he put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder reassuringly.

Shiro huffed, looking to the side unsurely “Keith I’m not being dramatic, you out of everybody should know how uncomfortable I am.. Being like this. I still can't accept it sometimes.” he lets his arm fall to the side, defeated and limp.

Keith catches his eyes and nods “I know, I’m sorry for saying that and it was insensitive. Just please trust me on this. I know you wont regret going, Shiro you are you and the coolest friend I could have. If anyone says anything I’ll kick their ass.” he smiled reassuringly.

Shiro sighs dramatically, but smiles, he cant say no to that. “Fine!” he signs, face pressed with determination, “But if I don't drinks are on you for the next three months.” he hold his hand out after finishing his sentence.

Keith laughs and nods “Deal.” he takes Shiro’s hand and shakes it firmly.

  
  


“Are you excited? I made sure we were close to the speakers and everything.” Keith signed watching as Shiro's wandered around the pink lit stadium. It was actually pretty spectacular, the building had a pink light all around with purple and white accents on stage.

Shiro nodded off handedly “It's amazing. I haven't been to a concert in forever. It feels nice actually.” Shiro continued to inspect all of the props on stage and the large speakers looming around them.

“I’m glad you're enjoying it so far, but Im sure you're going to like this even more. It's starting.” he pointed to the stage where Allura had walked out on stage. She seemed to be saying something, but Shiro couldn't read her lips.. He deflated a bit, until movement caught his eyes. There next to the stage was an interpreter.He could see the mans hands clearly and he was in direct line of Allura so he could watch her as well. Goosebumps rose on his arms. 

He looked at Keith in shock and shook his friends shoulder in excitement “How did you do this oh my god!’ his signs were sloppy because of excitement, but Keith could tell exactly what he was trying to say. 

“I promise I’ll tell you later for now, just enjoy.” he signed just as Allura started her first song and vibrations shook Shiro’s body pleasantly. The bass moved his whole body and her vocals tickled his ears, he was loving this.

The interpreter seemed to interpret Allura’s words almost perfectly, he matched her movements and the signs had an attitude to them. The larger man was really working it on stage and Shiro felt amazingly good. 

It was an hour later when the switch happened and he gasped. He had just gotten used to the other man's signs when another interpreter stepped up suddenly and took his place. For better of a word Shiro could only think of one to describe him, beautiful.

They locked eyes and he smirked signing the lyrics of Allura’s song directly to him. He kind of wished he was close enough to see the color of the man's eyes, but maybe he would be there when they went backstage. He hoped so, Keith may be his friend but he wasn't the best at interpreting for him. 

When the concert ended Shiro felt a little overwhelmed he looked at Keith and immediately hugged him. When he pulled back he wiped a tear “Thank You for pulling me out here. I actually did have fun.” he signed.

Keith chuckled and brought him into another hug, “Don't worry about it. It’s still not over though remember?” he teased pulling him around to a door where they were supposed to wait and be led backstage.

Shiro nodded and eagerly waited for the people to take them back. When they did the first think he saw was Keith high fiving Allura and congratulating her. He huffed, so this was how he got those tickets. Sly fucking dog, “Shiro, this is Allura, as you know, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.” Keith pointed to each and fingerspelled their names. 

The second thing he noticed was Lance standing next to Allura with a smile. Directed at him, oh no. He blushed and gave a nervous wave to them all and turned to Lance “Your signing at the concert was amazing. You and your friend did a good job. And Allura your concert was beautiful, thank you.” 

Lance blushed “Thank You, we tour with Allura full-time so we’ve really got her style down. Not to mention we’ve all known eachother since we were small. Didn't Keith tell you?” 

Allura smiled “Thankyou Shiro, Keith got into contact with me and I was more than happy to give him the tickets. Seems like he told you he bought them.” She rose an eyebrow and looked at Keith

Shiro glared at Keith for a moment who just shrugged with a smirk “I mean, you never asked, so I didn't explain. Plus it would be a fun surprise and look, you had an amazing time right?”

Shiro huffed “Yeah, but it still would've been nice to know that you’re old friends with a hip-hop star and two interpreters. Could’ve used them, you're horribly blunt when you interpret for me.” Shiro teased

Lance laughed, and honestly, Shiro found himself blushing from how cute it was too see. “It’s no surprise, mullet head over here has always been straight to the point.” Lance signed and everyone chuckled as Keith pouted. 

Shiro turned back to Lance “How long have you been signing, if I can ask.” he smiled sheepishly. It seemed Keith and Allura were talking so Shiro didn't hesitate to sign with Lance. 

“My sister was born deaf and my whole family learned so that we could help teach her as she grew. So since I was about 5, after that I fell in love. Then I roped my friend Hunk into it and we kept going to become interpreters. MIxing music and sign was just so alluring, it’s just really fun. It was mostly because of my sister though. I could take her to concerts who’s venues were shit and wouldn't hire an interpreter. Then I could interpret the music for her myself.” Lance smiled fondly.

Shiro nodded “That’s amazing, your sister must be really proud of you for doing that. Thankyou.” he was a bit starstruck, Lance had really gone all out for his sister. It brought a smile to his face.

Lance blushed “It was no problem. I love doing it. My sister and her friends get so happy. I'm really lucky to have someone to give me such motivation. Y’know?”

After that they continued to converse well after the concert. The crew around them packing up the venue and Hunk joining in with Pidge. They were all having a great time. Especially Shiro and Lance. Both teasing and flirting with each other. 

Eventually it was getting late and the others had started walking to the exit to wave off Shiro and Keith. Lance pulled Shiro back a bit as the others continued to walk off.When they noticed That both were gone they chuckled together. 

Lance stood in front of Shiro with a deep blush on his face “You’re so red, what's up?” Shiro caught Lance’s eye and looked back to where the group stood at the door talking idley. 

Lance huffed “They're giggling at us cause we're acting like “two dense high schoolers” or some shit like that.” Lance bit his lip “Can I have your phone real quick?” Lance held out his hand and Shiro scrambled to get his phone.

“I mean I think the only one who actually acts like a teenager is Keith. It’s like his emo phase never ended.” Lance laughed as he entered his information into Shiro’s phone.

There was a sudden tap on Shiro’s shoulder and he turned with a sly grin “I can see what you're signing silver fox.” Keith huffed as he signed quickly 

“I know.” Shiro teased as Keith walked away and Lance handed him his phone back “Here, my phone number and my discord. So we can video chat and stuff.. If you'd like” Lance blushed 

Shiro nodded vigorously “Of course… I’ll uh, text you on the way home then. It was really nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too Shiro. And don't forget to text me.” he held out his finger to show how serious he was. 

“I don't think I could if I tried… Bye.” he waved at Lance as he and Keith walked through the door. 

“So are you going to text him, you seemed pretty into him from the way your face exploded when you saw him backstage.” 

Shiro gasped “Yes, I will text him. And i'm not going to tell you anything as payback for not telling me.”

Keith tried to argue against that the whole way back to the car, but Shiro wouldn't give in. Once in the passenger seat he pulled out his phone and pulled up Lance’s contact info.

 

_ Hey it’s Shiro, if you're still in town  _

_ tomorrow I was thinking we could  _

_ go somewhere? _

 

_ Yeah, definitely! What time?? _

 

_ How does 7 sound? Is that a good  _

_ time for you? _

 

_ Anytime is great, but 7 sounds perfect.I can't wait<3 _

 

_ Me neither _

**Author's Note:**

> Again thankyou so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!! If you'd like more of this series just tell me, I'd definitely love to know.


End file.
